


The Agreement

by WriterOnAMission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/WriterOnAMission
Summary: They’d won. He’d have to thank the bartender for his outstanding performance one day in successfully scaring her into their arms. The bartender had no idea what he had just done to this poor, pretty girl and it caused Levi’s erection to twinge for the umpteenth time that night.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I feel cruel posting this, however, I cannot tame my mind. The pictures on Pinterest provoked this story. I blame them. I will include the main one that inspired this, but I don't own the art work by any means as that rightfully goes to Varrix (via Tumblr) (you gifted, beautiful person). Also, I left it at two chapters, but if people want it to be more, please let me know :) 
> 
> Happy reading, loves! ;)

  
_so beautiful; siiigh_

* * *

 

 

“What about her?” Erwin asked, setting his third drink down on the table. The warmth of whiskey trickling down his throat. He swayed to the rhythmic music that surrounded the high-end bar, but was unfazed by the alcohol.

Levi pushed his shades down and looked at his lover. With indignation he scoffed, “Um, no.” Once his aviators were in their rightful place, he leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms, focusing on a single amber colored drop of his drink cascading down his untouched shot glass.

A twinge of annoyance spread on Erwin’s face. Levi was being particular. They had agreed to have a onetime fling with a worthy woman once more. The last time it happened, the woman became attached to Erwin. That was not part of the agreement. Levi and Erwin called the shots. So, drastic measures had to be done to eradicate the threat she posed to their relationship. Plus, Levi and Erwin weren’t keen on relations with another man, that was what they had each other for. That was established early in the relationship.

“Levi, you are being picky. Does it  _really_ matter?” Erwin asked, leaning towards his partner, careful no one heard.

Levi raked a hand through his hair, which settled perfectly back into place. “You know why.”

The taller man licked his lips, begging Levi for more information. Erwin could feel his dick begin to swell against his pants just thinking of his lover’s concerns. Levi had been right; Erwin knew exactly why Levi was being fussy about the woman this time around. Since it was to be their last, she had to meet their criteria. Levi also admitted that only a beautiful woman would do his handsome man justice while he watched them fuck. Erwin had no complaints in the vice versa situation either. Plus, even though Levi could be a cold, abrasive man, that didn’t stop him from being shallow about the pussy he would stick his cock into. It was a must that she be _clean_.

“You’re no fun,” Erwin whispered.

This earned a smirk from Levi. The men decided to wait a little longer to find their next victim. Women had come and gone. Shockingly, there had even been a brawny man that seemed to peak Erwin’s interest, but Levi gave a calm head shake. Only Levi was allowed to penetrate his man, and only his seed was to fill him.

“Mm… Levi,” Erwin touched Levi’s face gently before pushing it in the direction of Erwin’s gaze. “What about _her?_ ” The growling, lusting inflection of the last word caused Levi’s cock to pulsate.

Leaning over the bar was a beauty. Her long ash blonde hair was flowing down her back in perfect waves. Although she was petite, she had long, subtle looking legs. Her curves screamed out to Levi, pleading to be caressed in her short, skin tight black dress. It had been a while since he’d appreciated the femininity of a woman’s body. She was looking down while waiting for her drinks, but he witnessed a sweet almost innocent smile on her lips. After she thanked the bartender, she turned to head back to her seat. She was nothing short of stunning. They had decided and the hunt was on.

“Oh.” Levi barely managed to say, awestruck. _Where has she been hiding?_ He had started to move his hand down under the table, but Erwin beat him to it, sensibly stroking Levi’s swelling erection. Since Erwin was within earshot, he took pleasure in hearing Levi suck in air at his touch. They had to wait for the real thing and not waste the build-up, but Erwin knew Levi was getting restless. Erwin was familiar with his man’s idiosyncrasies.

Erwin gulped his fourth drink. Now they were to wait and watch. It was always best to plan these first encounters out instead of coming across as the asshole at the bar who wouldn’t leave her alone. She was seated with another girl. Homely, in comparison. So much so, that both rose an eyebrow and cocked their heads when some guy approached their girls’ friend.

Both men watched her for another hour. By this time, it was 11 o’clock. Her friend was in the back dark corner acting like a horny juvenile. Not amused themselves, Levi and Erwin could see the disgust on her face, so she went to sit at the bar. Neither one of them appreciated how much the bartender was flirting with _their_ girl. Erwin was beginning to stand when Levi removed his shades. Erwin knew that look. He really needed to learn to wait his turn. After Levi felt Erwin understood his expression to wait, he put his sunglasses back on and watched their girl take a shot. After she kindly declined the bartender’s advances, she headed towards their direction which was near the entrance of the bar.

“Now?” Erwin practically barked at Levi. He nodded towards the ravenous man.

Erwin had mastered his move. The cliché bumping into the other person. However, his suave personality was his saving grace. If Levi was not in public, he’d have whipped out his aching dick and began pumping at the spectacular performance. This had always been intriguing to watch since Levi had a different approach altogether. Normally, Levi would use his mysteriousness to lure people to him. Lucky aviators supposedly hid something women pleaded to see that didn’t exist. He also found it absurd how women would fawn at his emotionlessness.

“Well, hello Erwin. My name is Emma. Nice to meet you.”

Emma courteously stuck her arm out to display her manners. _Such a nice, good girl._ However, Levi, ever the observer of people, also caught her apprehensiveness. Who could blame her? She looked as short, if not shorter than him so to have an attractive man towering over you could come across as intimidating. Except, Levi knew his secret. Erwin was harmless. It was Levi she’d have to worry about. His insatiable thirst for sex was not something most women could quench.

Erwin glanced back at Levi. Her voice was intoxicating. He needed more. The wait was getting harder to bare. Emma peeked around the large man to the other man sitting at the circular booth and waved. Levi was never so appreciative in his life to be wearing the dark, reflective shades. He could feel the arousal course through his veins. His eyes widened behind the safety of his glasses, and his mouth was beginning to salivate.

Emma held her wits about her, but wasn’t too happy her friend had left her, so joined Erwin at the table. She was seated in between the beautiful men. Levi didn’t know what to say, as he was more of a show not tell person. So, his partner spoke for him to clear the air.

“Emma, this is my partner, Levi.”

“Oh, like law enforcement partners?”

Her innocence was adorable. Levi gave a slight nod. “Think detective meets bounty hunter, for the good of humanity.”

Her pupils amplified showing off their vibrant green hue. She looked down at the etching in the wood table, tracing the design absentmindedly. Emma did her best not to laugh at the last of Levi’s words, but nevertheless, a charismatic smirk gave her away, showing a glimmer of her well-maintained smile. Levi could appreciate that. Everything about her was just _sexy_ to the man behind the aviators. He was able to look her up and down and soak her in. She smelled like cozy, warm vanilla to which Levi inhaled deeply.

“So,” Erwin drew her attention over to him, “What are you doing here with your friend?” He took a strand of her hair and twirled the ringlet around his finger. He was testing her reaction. She looked down, and graciously pulled her hair away from his fingers. Emma was privy to men hitting on her, so she learned quickly to remain calm in certain situations, especially when trapped between two.

Emma’s cheeks flushed. Should she tell them the real reason? No. It was best to keep that to herself. She had just met these strangers. They would just end up pitying her, and she loathed feeling pathetic or feeling sorry for herself. Besides, although the ending was brutal, she had grown for the better.

The perceptive men knew she was fumbling for words. So, Levi interrupted the silence with his usual crass. “Friend? That’s rich.”

That stung. Emma knew it was true on some level, but she had been the only person who knew what she was going through. So, Emma immediately went to her friend’s defense. “That _friend_ is the only reason I am even here. Now if one of you would excuse me…” she sat up straight and looked between both of them to see which one would move first.

“I’m sor— _we’re_ sorry.” Erwin was calm on the outside, but Levi knew he’d get in trouble for this one. His angst needed to get under control or they’d both be going home empty handed. “Levi and I just had a rough day today at work, and he hasn’t turned that filter off for the night yet. Right, Levi?”

He stifled. Emma looked over at Levi, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze and kept his face in place. She wondered what color his eyes were under those aviators that shaped his well-defined face perfectly. Upon seeing her reflection in them, she softened her gaze. Truth be told, she just wished she was the one getting all hot and bothered to take her mind off her own problems, but decided to be happy for her friend nonetheless.

Emma turned her attention to Erwin, who was so much more approachable. Levi was not used to a woman ignoring his coldness. Usually how this would have played out would be that she would want to know why he was being so harsh and give in to his facade. He became aroused at her rejection of him.

“Well, to answer your question… she was just taking me out for a drink. I didn’t know _he_ was coming or I’d have said no.” She motioned to the man devouring her friends face with a hint of repugnance.

“I’m glad you did come though, or we’d have never met. I know we aren’t the most outgoing gentlemen here, but we’ll definitely show you a good time.”

Emma studied Erwin’s face. There were so many messages in what he had just said, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. _Show me a good time?_ She repeated. Emma didn’t even notice the bartender come up to them and ask her for another drink. Completely ignoring the threatening men seated on either side of her.

“Miss, are you in trouble?” He asked inferring to Erwin and Levi, yet kept his eyes on Emma.

She waved a hand dismissively. Was she in trouble? She didn’t feel unsafe, but should she have? “Oh, no. I am fine. Just some old friends I haven’t seen in a while is all. Really, we are good here.”

The bartender’s feet remained planted in front of their table. He whipped a towel over his shoulder. Levi’s patience was fading. “That means fuck off.”

Erwin leaned behind Emma to look at his provoked lover. Levi’s tone was possessive but to him it was the way he wanted it to sound. They had picked her before anyone else, so she was to remain _theirs_. Levi’s ruffled feathers settled, causing the once tense environment to become calmer.

“Sir, we are part of the Survey Corp, we wouldn’t ever hurt a citizen intentionally. Plus, as Emma said we are just catching up.” Erwin smiled convincingly towards the bartender’s skepticism. He had used her name to convey a friendly interaction was occurring tonight. Erwin even tugged on the badge pinned to his uniform to highlight his truth.   

The bartender huffed away to behind the counter, every once in a while, glancing over at their table. It was starting to get intense; to the point in which Erwin and Levi started to pick up on Emma’s demeanor. Levi knew he had to swoop in before she ended their hunt. He turned his entire body towards Emma and lowered his shades revealing the piercing bluish-gray irises. Although they were cold, they seemed to radiate an unfamiliar heat within Emma’s core. If they’d have been any other color, she’d have been disappointed. Emma’s heart raced profusely in her chest at the sight. A few strands of his black hair fell over his eyes. Even though his lips remained tight, Emma felt at ease.

“Emma,” Levi’s voice was soft, catching both her and Erwin off guard. “Would you like us to accompany you out?”

She nodded enthusiastically, telling the gentlemen she would message her friend letting her know she left. Kate would understand why Emma left. Not that he could have heard their conversation, but Emma didn’t want any chance of the creeping bartender to know they were leaving with her. Levi got out of the booth, his predatory eyes darting towards the inquisitive bartender. Once Emma was out, he placed a gentle hand to her back, never breaking the gaze with the bartender until Erwin was at her other side. Only then did he push the aviators to his face and guide Emma out of the bar. A satisfied smirk crept on his lips. _They’d won._ He’d have to thank the bartender for his outstanding performance one day in successfully scaring her into their arms. The bartender had no idea what he had just done to this poor, pretty girl and it caused Levi’s erection to twinge for the umpteenth time that night.  


	2. Anything for Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time mixed with angst, heart ache, and longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves! :)

~

Emma was hesitant about accepting their offer to continue the night at their place. After glancing back at the bar, she turned and was met with the bright blue eyes of the taller man, then made her way to grey ones—both of which glistened from the lamp on the street. Levi went to lean on a sleek black car, and took the glasses from his head and hooked them onto his shirt. His lips displayed his indifference. However, his insides were blaring for her to join them. 

She was getting antsy just looking at them in their uniforms. Emma gulped, hoping not to regret this decision. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

Their flat was on the top floor of an older brick building newly renovated for housing. Upon walking through the guys' front door, her jaw dropped upon seeing the large window that went the entire length of their living space. Its view revealing the city which spread for miles beyond the bridge and night sky which speckling brightly with stars. She was captivated by their flat and the view. Emma carefully placed her purse and shoes near the table by the front door. Their home was immaculate, almost to the point of looking like no one even lived there. She was scared to sit on their furniture, even when Erwin insisted, offering her a drink. Her feet rested softly on a lush rug beneath her, leaving an imprint whenever she moved them.

“I can't believe you guys live here. It's beautiful.”

Wanting a closer view from their flat, Emma handed Levi his jacket back and padded over to the window. It was a typical city scene: lights still on and people out and about as if it were the middle of the day. After what seemed like hours, she turned on her heel and joined the freshly garment changed men by sitting on a barstool. Both men were in low riding track pants, but Levi opted for a hoodie whereas Erwin put on a grey shirt. Emma couldn’t help but notice his protruding biceps and followed the veins down his arm. She squeezed her legs together under the counter top. She wanted to moan, but instead bit down on her lip. Both men were extremely attractive. Each her type, just at opposite ends of the spectrum. Levi being the reclusive, brash, bad-boy type and Erwin being the cliched prince charming with his own twist. It was all making sense why they worked together. 

Levi handed her another drink, while Erwin caused the distraction. Including the bar, this would have been her fifth and she was feeling her inhibitions melt away. It was easy to talk to them—well, talk to Erwin and have Levi listen—and not once since she entered their home did she exhibit she was uncomfortable. However, Levi knew that was in store for their beautiful little girl.

Levi leaned against the island counter, sipping his drink patiently. Emma was already so used to him wearing those aviators of his that she was doing double takes at him, not noticing Erwin stand from his spot. Fascinated, Levi's eyes followed Erwin go behind the pristine white couch and place his masculine hands on Emma’s shoulders and run them down her arms and then back up. Levi looked at his protuberant lover, signaling that he was ready to get on with their planned activity to which Erwin made a greedy move and lightly yanked her long hair causing her head to rest on the back of the couch and into his illuminating blue eyes. All of her instincts were kicking in, but she felt powerless against his strong hold. 

“Emma,” Erwin bent down, making eye contact with a watching Levi. He was enclosing on her ear. His hot breath sending shockwaves down her body. He was whispering something to her because Levi could see her once relaxed body stiffen. Her crossed legs squeezed tighter than they had beneath the counter moments prior. Levi knew Erwin was coaxing her into the idea. Telling her anything she needed to hear. Reassuring her she was safe, protected, and that two muscular men would take care of her. Erwin gently released his entangled fingers from her hair. It was silk to his touch so he took his time.  

It didn’t take Emma long to contemplate the proposal. She turned around on the couch, legs tucked under her, and faced Erwin. He took that as her answer, and promptly placed both hands on either side of her face.

“Before we get started, there are some things we have to discuss. It’s sort of an agreement encompassed of three simple things. Do you understand?”

Her eyes didn’t fall from Erwin’s when she nodded; even when Levi came up behind her, and moved her hair to one side. He was placing hard kisses to her neck and taking in her scent. Levi watched from behind as the hairs on her arm stood from his actions of scraping his teeth over her smooth skin. He licked up towards her ear. She gasped loudly. Levi’s dick spasmed from her reaction. 

There was voracity in Levi’s voice as he spoke with as much tenderness as he could manage in his turned-on state. “Number one, is the most important, lovely. Do _not_ get attached.”

“Number two is there is to be no contact after this.” Erwin’s expression held reserved despondency, but when he caught the look on Levi’s face, it was wiped away instantly.

Levi snaked his hands under her tight dress, and unclasped her bra. Swiftly, Emma’s chest felt the rush of freedom before Levi uttered the last thing. “Lastly, this _has_ to be our little secret, so don’t make us hurt you by opening that pretty little mouth of ours.”

Without even comprehending what she was getting herself into, she rapidly nodded her head. She could feel her sweet spot become wet as the moisture slid its way to her panties.

Erwin leaned down, his face inches from hers as his lover devoured her poor neck, leaving fresh burgundy marks on top of his old ones. “Do you accept this agreement?”

Unable to contain the arousal numbing, burning, and tingling from head to toe, Emma spoke desperately. Her head was spinning with desire as she purred, “Yes. Oh God, _yes._ ”

“Remember pet, you agreed to this.” Levi bit her one last time before throwing her over his shoulders following Erwin to their bedroom. His face held a permanent, sadistic grin. She was being submissive. 

Once inside, Levi tossed her carefully on the bed. Her blonde wavy hair fanned across the grey bedding. Erwin climbed onto the bed behind her, and yanked her closer to him so her body was between his legs while her head rested against his growing dick. He placed his strong hands around her upper arms as if to hold her in place. Levi was still standing at the foot of the bed. He tore off his hoodie, revealing that athletic body of his. He looked down at his feet, causing his hair to curtain over his fervent grey eyes. Emma’s breathing picked up at how gorgeous he was. There was a jagged scar on his lower abdomen, but it just added to his appeal. An electric current coursed through him when his fingers grazed her ankles. He wanted to fuck her so badly, but knew she was to be savored.

Emma took a moment to look up at Erwin, who was licking his lips; his focus unwavering from the beautiful man in front of them. When Emma looked back to Levi, he was staring at her, a lusty expression on his face. Their eyes danced as he crawled on the bed. Her blood was pumping from anticipation. Every inch of her skin was begging to be touched, violated.  

Levi stopped at her thighs, grasping them firmly as he sat on his knees. He cocked his head to the side. He needed to feel her lips on his. He needed to drink her in, devour her soul, until he had his fill. He wanted to taste every part of her. Levi was ready to proceed, as he ran his hands up the rest of her legs, linking her dress in his fingers along the way. Erwin helped him take it off of her in one quick motion. All she was in now was her black panties which earned a low growl from both men as they raped her body with their eyes.

Emma subconsciously went to cover her exposed breasts, but Erwin pulled her arms back down. Levi’s smirk widened before shaking his head slowly. “Nuh-uh, little girl.”   

Erwin looked down at the pretty girl’s deep blush that turned into one of pleasure. When he glanced back at his partner, he was petting her wetness. But this wasn’t enough for Levi as he moved the thin material to the side and easily brushed his middle finger along her fold. The warmth of her juices ignited a flame in Levi. Erwin took note of how hard Levi was at this point. Levi steadied himself before slipping his finger inside of her which caused Levi’s dick to convulse and Emma to whimper.

His finger was gentle, yet eager. When he knew she was slick enough, Levi placed another finger inside and began pumping. He was like a composer; a steady beat at first that picked up speed causing Emma to arch her back and press her head harder against Erwin’s tender erection. Erwin knew Levi did it on purpose. He grunted.  

When Levi plucked himself from her depths, Emma whined. Levi knew just how to touch her. She watched him lick up the glistening, sticky mess on his fingers before leaning down to lap up the rest from her sweet insides. His fingers feathered across her thighs as he held the material out of his tongues way. Levi hadn't hesitated because he had been pleased with what he saw when he fingered her. She was clean and obviously took very good care of herself. Emma implored for more. She was itching to find release, but quickly threw that notion out the window because from the pace Levi was setting, Emma knew they were going to take their time with her.

 “Shh, love. Just enjoy it.” Erwin soothed from behind, releasing some of the tension from her arms.

Emma tried to stable her racing heart, but it picked up tenfold when Levi began tugging her panties down her legs. He was now back at the foot of the bed, mesmerized by her naked body. She was so beautiful, Levi contemplated if he really wanted to taint her. He’d made up his mind when he took his pants and underwear off and stood there in all his glory.

Erwin felt Emma’s breath catch. He didn’t dare impose on Levi’s actions. Erwin knew better. He’d get his turn soon. So, he patiently watched his partner stroke his dick, noticing Levi’s eyes remained locked with Emma’s.

Levi’s hands weren’t going the trick, so he beckoned Emma over to him. Erwin released his grip and admired the view as she crawled to the dominate male. She was on all fours looking up at Levi. He only allowed her a few seconds, before shoving his cock into her mouth. He tangled his fingers through her silky hair and lightly pushed himself further into her hot mouth. Her tongue circled around his engorged dick, as he threw his head back, repressing a moan. She was too good at it that he almost let himself explode right there.

Erwin came to his rescue, as he grabbed Emma by her ankles and dragged her closer to him. He spun her around and lifted her to his lap, causing her wet pussy to straddle him. His hands massaged her breasts. He wanted their interaction to be long enough that Levi could compose himself, yet knew Levi wanted to be the first to taste her. When Emma tried to kiss Erwin, Levi was able to pull her back towards him.

“Not yet, lovely."

Erwin took this opportunity to get off the bed and slowly undress. Levi had pinned Emma down on the bed and was rocking against her hips. She could feel the tip of him press against her. He was teasing her, but he was the one crumbling, wanting to succumb to his temptations. So, he leaned down, hair tickling her face. Their eyes connected again, a kindling spark between them. Levi’s heart hurt for a moment from the realization, but quickly closed his eyes and planted his lips firmly to hers. He wasted no time in exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like alcohol and mint with a taste all her own. He was getting lost in it. Her tongue darted across his bottom lip, trying to allow air into her lungs, but he became aggressive. He was drowning in her. His heart was in pain. He never wanted to stop, but pulled away gasping for air. By this time, he was laying on her, so their chests were heaving in sequence.

Levi knew he needed release. She was driving him mad. He leaned up to a sit, when Erwin reached around his lover and began jerking him. Levi rested his head on Erwin’s chest, licking his lips, reminiscing Emma's taste. While one of Erwin’s hands worked magic on Levi’s cock, the other fondled his balls. Levi cursed the tall man behind him for knowing Levi’s body so well.

Not wanting to feel left out, and getting turned on at the sight of the taller man handling her dominator, Emma went to reach down to touch herself. Although it didn’t look it, Levi had been watching her the whole time. He was quick to grip her wrist and let out a growl.

“I’ll get to you in a second, sweetheart.”

Levi held his firm grasp on Emma’s wrist, as Erwin pumped him faster. He planted kisses along Levi’s shoulder and once Erwin knew Levi was ready, he released him. Levi regained focus to the magnificent creature exposing herself to him and wasted no time in making her his. With his free hand, he guided his pulsating erection into Emma’s warmth. Once inside her tight, engulfing walls, Levi settled more into place. He fit perfectly inside her. He lowered his body along with their arms, but never removed his hand from her wrist. He let out a vulgar growl.

Levi’s movements were a desperate and rough rhythm, however, his eyes displayed affection as she writhed underneath him. He softened his face when he saw how much he was pleasuring her; swelling his pride. He gave her a rough kiss, tugging at her lip before getting back into a seated position. He let go of her wrist and gripped her petite waist, slamming her closer to him. Emma tilted her head to the side, eyes shut. With each hard thrust, she found her body breaking underneath him. Levi’s hair stuck to his face as he glanced from the vice grip she had on the bedding, to her bouncing breasts, which kept his dick hard inside of her. Levi reached for one, and pinched the nipple. A squeal escaped Emma's mouth. Levi liked this very much. 

Erwin was at the side of the bed when he grabbed Levi’s face, and kissed his partner as he heard him fuck Emma senseless. Erwin knew when Levi was filled with pleasure he could only focus on the task at hand, but Erwin’s dick swelled knowing he was causing Levi anguish. Levi removed a hand from Emma’s bruised waist and trailed it along Erwin’s muscular torso. Once Levi had Erwin’s cock in his hands, Levi unleashed a fury onto the hardness. Erwin removed his lips from Levi to throw his head back. Erwin loved when Levi jerked him off. There was something about the way Levi’s hands moved up and down Erwin’s shaft that made his knees buckle. He was so loving but forceful. The satisfied smirk on Levi’s lips was all Erwin needed to see when he went to make eye contact with his lover, to let some cum moisten the friction.

“Levi—” Erwin roared. Levi hushed him pacifyingly, and motioned for him to finish on Emma.

Levi’s hand was back on his girl. He was so close, but knew he needed to maintain composure. It was getting harder the wetter Emma became. Suddenly, her pussy clenched around him, and he fell on top of her from the feeling it elicited within his already pounding cock. It was a new sensation. It was like she was coaxing his cock to pour his seed inside of her. He shook his head, ready to admit defeat, but Erwin pulled him back up to watch him instead.

Emma watched too, as Erwin put his knees on the beg and hovered his hard dick over her. Erwin grunted repeatedly. He was violating his erection, crying out to the heavens for a merciful release. He was caught off guard when Emma reached over and helped him out. Her delicate hands a welcomed touch. Erwin squeezed a hand on Levi’s shoulder, the other gripping the bedding. Within a matter of minutes, Erwin was panting. His hot cum sputtering on top of Emma’s chest. He then yanked his cock one last time, making sure every single drop fell onto her. The noise Erwin let escape caused Emma to feel Levi’s dick pulsate.

“Fucking hell! Your pussy is so greedy, pretty girl.” Levi moaned, pushing some of his hair from his view.  

Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He asked Emma if she was close to which she smiled. It was all he needed to lean down and plunge deeper into her, going as far as her body would allow without ripping her in two. Emma tried to break free from his lips but failed. She felt the pressure boiling within her. _Almost… almost…_

She let out a pained scream into Levi’s mouth. He felt the force of stickiness enclose around his dick as she bucked her hips up, riding out her orgasm. Levi ignored the pain of her nails digging into his back as he cooed for her to open her eyes and look at him. Her pupils were dilated, the green barely visible, to which he took a wicked delight in. He kept his focus on her, as he pumped harder and faster, eventually resting his forehead on her shoulder. He was conflicted. He wanted to look into her eyes as he came, but didn’t know if he should. But when had he ever listened to reason? At the last second, he swished the hair from his face and let his eyes connect with Emma’s. There was that spark again. Except this time, he was so hypnotized he didn’t dare look away.

“Ungh, fuck.” Levi groused, elongating his words. “So… close… Mm.”

Emma continued rocking her hips for him. His arms constricted against her. It was beginning to hurt, but she wouldn’t speak. Not until he got his relief. However, he must have noticed and put his hands on either side of her instead so he could get a full view. 

He was frantic, moaning loudly, crying to explode inside of her. It wasn’t until she told him to cum inside of her that he crumbled. His ceaseless pounding raged on as she felt the new warmth spread inside of her. His vivacious dick had squirted everything it could into her walls and not once did he break their eye contact. He fell on top of her, limp. Erwin reached down towards his messy partner and stroked his damp hair.

Erwin knew Levi needed that. It was to be their last time, as per their agreement. So, he wasn’t upset that Levi got all the attention.

Levi rolled off of Emma, slowly pulling out of her. He moaned and she winced, very raw. There were no words between any of them, as she plucked her dress and panties from the ground and threw them back on. A few times, he went to open her mouth, but thought it best to leave everything this way. She didn’t even use their restroom to clean up before exiting their room. She grabbed her bra from the living room floor, and tucked it in her purse. She took one last look towards their bedroom door. Nothing. She sighed as she left their flat. Once the front door closed forever, she slid to the floor, and buried her face. Her emotions jumbled. A few unsuspected tears landed on her recently ravished skin. She wrapped her arms around herself, and cried silently. His eyes flooded her mind. Now she understood why they had this agreement. Every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to bang on the door and plead for to come back in, to look into them one last time, but she had agreed to their terms. Besides, what would she have said if they did open the door? They got what they wanted. Hadn't she too?

After a few minutes, Emma stood. She straightened her dress and walked down the hall to the elevator, not once looking back because obviously they didn’t care. Emma let her shoes fall to the elevator floor, and once the large, stainless steel doors clamped shut, she poured herself out into the emptiness. She’d only known these guys for hours, but the affect Levi had on her, would last for a while. She had to forget about them. Even if she saw them again, and she knew she would because of their jobs and how she and they probably frequented the bar, she would act as if they were strangers. She wouldn’t wallow in self-pity. It wasn’t her style. _Normally._

Back in the bedroom, Levi sat naked on the bed. His legs draped over the edge as his hands combed his hair. He didn’t want to look up at Erwin. Levi knew he would say something. Levi touched his lips absentmindedly before jumping into his sweats and making a beeline for the door, Erwin hot on his trail. His heart jumped into his throat, realizing she wasn’t there waiting.

“Levi… she’s gone. She knew the terms. We knew the terms. That was the agreement.” Erwin was gentle, yet cautious.

In the doorway, Levi slumped his shoulders and looked at his loving partner. “I know.”

He slammed their door shut, and went to the bedroom to strip it of all the mess they’d made. He sulked in the shower, insistent to be left alone. With one hand planted firmly against the tile, he watched her essence fall down the drain. Vanishing forever. His fist collided with the tile, but he made sure it didn’t cause him attention. He felt foolish. He wanted this. It was supposed to be like the time where they were happy to get rid of the last woman. But it wasn’t. His heart was aching. What was this? Infatuation? Lust? Was he dying? He shook his head. The feeling would be gone by morning.

Except it didn't. That night after work Levi cuddled against Erwin. None of them said anything. Erwin never let on if he was having a hard time or not, but Erwin could tell Levi wasn’t doing so well. In fact, it worried him deeply. Levi wasn’t one to get so emotionally attached. So, why now? Erwin maneuvered to face Levi. The city lights peeked through the curtain.  

“Levi?” He spoke quietly.

“Hmm?” He moved an arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Let’s find _our_ girl and bring her back.”

“Really?” Levi whispered. It was futile. "How?"

Erwin pulled him on top of him and kissed him passionately only breaking away to speak for a moment. “Have you forgotten who we are? It’s what we do!”

Levi deepened the kiss with tongue. He knew Erwin was going against everything the both of them had agreed upon and showed him how in love with him he was by grinding against him, and sprinkling sweet kisses along his chest. A half smile wound its way to Levi’s lips, appreciative they were masked in darkness. They’d find her. He just knew it. For his sake.

Erwin's heart stung at Levi's hopefulness, but he would do it for him. Anything for Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Erwin is too good to his Levi, huh?


End file.
